guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix
Welcome to the wiki! Hope you decide to use us more often RT | Talk 20:29, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey Shadowphoenix, hope ya come here more often :/ -- (Talk) ( ) 20:38, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hi/welcome/glad you like the userbox. xD 05:09, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::lol, I though it was really funny :D --Shadowphoenix 05:13, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::luv the hair btw XD --Shadowphoenix 05:14, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Hehe, thanks. n_n 05:17, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Welcome to GuildWiki, the better and original wiki of Guild Wars. :P J Striker 05:19, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::: :P I would have to disagree with you there, I see no diffrence between the two (or three rather ^-^) --Shadowphoenix 05:21, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Well say for the fact there are more active female users here XD --Shadowphoenix 05:23, 26 March 2008 (UTC) This userbox keeps getting longer :/--Gigathrash 05:30, 26 March 2008 (UTC) : :D luv it --Shadowphoenix 05:39, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for taking care most of the reverts (-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :np, I havent seen a move vandal in ages lol. --Shadowphoenix 07:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Sig Test --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Vivaldi owns Matura! =P. Also, instead of the -- you can enter &dnash (or &dmash?). looks better imo. — Warw/Wick 18:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::hmm thanks for the tip I will try it out :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:53, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::&mdash iirc, by the way. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) LOL! I love the caption on the stickfigure pic. xD 09:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC) continuity Are you also "User:Shadowphoenix" on GW2W? Just curious. (T/ ) 05:32, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Yep, on GuildWiki, GWW, GW2W, and PvX Wiki --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Don't read anything negative into it, but you're a pretty different person on all four sites. (T/ ) 06:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Um, how so? --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:09, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, if you say so. Please note that this isn't intended as libel or admonishment; I simply found it intriguing. ::::Well, you use complete sentences and punctuation and grammar here, and much less "u", "r", etc. abbreviate slang. You don't have as much activity here as you do on the other Wikis, but I don't see you getting into disputes with other users here. You seem like a perfectly normal, rational, mature person here, whereas reading some of your posts on GWW I was unsure it was the same person, such as the angry bolded rant on your Talkpage. You don't "spam" here, or at least I haven't seen any complaints of it...you have been polite and considerate to other users thus far, and abided by the policies and unwritten informal rules, such as using Minor Edits and taking care not to excessively clog the RC. On GW2W you were reprimanded for something relating to that, if I understood correctly. ::::I don't know. I guess I just could not relate the three different users all to the same person. It's hard to explain. You just seem much nicer here. (T/ ) 06:53, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::The bolded rant was from when I was a wiki n00b lol, I wasnt aware of most rules and helped to create a spam pyramid but I was unaware of it lol. I honestly do not know why I havent archived that away yet (thanks for reminding me I will go do that in a few lol). I am generaly polite on all wikis, sometimes I do get a little heated in discussions on GWW because I sometimes have to deal with people that I clash with. The reason I do not use much slang here is because this wiki is new territory for me and I have not gotten to know most users, so I am unaware if it is acceptable or not (being polite :D). I am not a troll (if that was what you were thinking), in fact I like most policies on the wikis I use and abide by all of them. Hope that cleared things up! :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:00, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::The official wiki is much more conducive to angry ranting and swearing at people, if you know what i mean ;) flees--Cobalt | Talk 11:21, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::@$^$%@}!!! -- Brains12 \ Talk 00:23, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::OMG, admin used censored profanity, RECONFORMATION!!!!!!!!!!! lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The only admin here is Entropy :P -- Brains12 \ Talk 02:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I took a screenshot, im gonna use it as evidence against u on GWW *muhwawhawauawahhhahhwa* --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::OWNED--Cobalt | Talk 10:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) gg Great that someone can actually be bothered to contribute some important stuff here too. J Striker 05:24, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :lol, I feel the community of GuildWiki should be just as informed as the community of Guild Wars Wiki :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:25, 8 April 2008 (UTC) funny = me? :o hehe, thanks. ;D 05:51, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol np, I find your comment pretty funny sometimes :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Its posted shadow. go look at my usertalk and tell me what ya think.--Ryudo 04:54, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Good, I hope someone sees what we are trying to get at. --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:18, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Lolz, shows you how popular I am on that wiki. No one even noticed I left yet.--Ryudo 05:29, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Looks like the bcrat keeps bashing me, and doesnt seem to want to stop. Tommrow some on might notice, give it time (and put the message on ur userpage) --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::oh ya huh. Ill do that now.--Ryudo 05:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Done.--Ryudo 05:36, 9 April 2008 (UTC) What the Hell? is your comment on your userpage on GWW because of the J.Kougar incident. if it is then forget it come back and leave the issue alone.--Sum Mesmer Guy 09:29, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Don't do it, that place has slightly longer load times! Zulu Inuoe 09:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::It has a little bit to do with it, but my main issue is how the some of the sysops have been acting lately. I am not the only one who left last night because of all the drama, and biased feelings on GWW. If something changes over there, maybe I might come back; but its doubtful. --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:28, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::It's not the sysops' faults to be honest. Well, not solely. It's both sysops and users. Cassie and Aberrant's pages sum the situation up well. -- Brains12 \ Talk 16:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Well to be honest, I agree that I may have went a bit overboard with the warnings; but when I stepped back and looked at the wiki as a whole, I saw how much curuption there is. For example, I have seen Auron break NPA many, many times and he has never been blocked for it; here are some examples: "Other people kept the discussion going by posting mostly stupid comments, but he never left his talk page in his quest to find out if Gaile gets special treatment", "So nobody's going to have the balls to come out and say the double standards are rampant", "Gaile's blind zealot fanbois will support anything she says or does, no matter how rude or condescending it is; every unfunny post she makes on guru or GWO is followed by pages of "LOL UR SO FUNNY CAN I LICK YOUR SHOES GAILE" kind of posts.", "Gaile and AP are allowed to shit on people all they want and the blind zealots go out of their way to make sure that shitting-on is a one-way street - any semblance of resistance is punished immediately and harshly", "Nobody cares about your opinion. I'm commenting on Kougar's talk page, not Gaile's; your criticisms are not only unwanted, but wrong to boot", "I'M GLAD SHITWAY IS SO FUCKING BALANCED. ''THANKS FOR THE GREAT GAME, ARENANET. http://img257.imageshack.us/img257/4320/gw173ee2.jpg REMOVE TRAPS FROM HA, REVERT PIOUS ASSAULT, REVERT ESCAPE, NERF RENDING TOUCH HOLY SHIT, BALANCE ISN'T THAT HARD A CONCEPT", "I think your stance on the matter is hypocritical, and thus null", "if you aren't an admin, ''shut the '''fuck' up''", "Nobody wants to hear your condescending crap", "it's me telling you not to act like an asshat". I could keep going but then my page would get to big. My point is Ryudo did something far less worse then what Auron has doen yet Auron has never '''ever gotten blocked for it. Why? Because he has friends all throughout the wiki, so does that exempt him from the rules? It shouldn't but it has.' --[[User:Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 17:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :"it's me telling you not to act like an asshat" <-- a better world starts with a clear mind. (i.e. look in a mirror >.> ) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::look, i know that Auron's a complete tosspot, but you can't let things annoy you enough to overreact. make a page to put your anger on, like your old rants page or my 'That's It' page. ppl have een saying it's a shame you left. I don't knw whether you know this but Ryudo and Tanaric left as well.--Sum Mesmer Guy 17:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Like I've said in several previous posts, some people are nothing but idiots. and sadly, we just have to deal with them. I myself find it quite amusing with instances like this, but I can see your anger at this kind of situation. This is exactly why we need people like you over on the GWW: to preven things like this from ever happening. I chewed out Tanaric after his little comment, but I wouldnt worry about what other people say. I'll say the GWW is a little strange right now, but I have a feeling its going to get out of hand in a bit. we need people like you in that wiki, whether the people actually like it or not. They'll see the light eventually, even if I have to force a flashlight in their eyes. --Wandering Traveler, under IP 70.88.161.146 18:14, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::@ Sum, its not really a rant, I messed up with the wiki coding so part of it is italic and part of its bold, it wasnt supposed to be like that :P. --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:19, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Corruption, wow seriously, funniest thing I read all day. Auron is not exempt from the rules, he treads a fine line. If you believe he crossed it then start an arbitration case over it. I have no love for Auron and watch him closely but overall he is a positive contributor. --''Lemming64'' 19:36, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::The fun thing is Auron uses the fact that he doesn't get blocked as evidence that the sysop system on GWW fails. Lord of all tyria 20:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'll be damned if only a single one from that entire list is actually a violation of policy. The rest are posted in general ignorance of what the policy means. Calling one's argument hypocritical is about the farthest thing from NPA you can have. :::::::I have friends all throughout the wiki? Why have I never, not even a single time, had a successful RfA or RfB on GWW? With all these friends you claim I have, I'd manage to win at least one. -Auron 21:28, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::A RfA is not a popularity contest. So, no matter how many friends you have to support for you, you needa be a decent editor, too. I haven't seen a lot of you, so I won't judge you on wether you'd make it. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Auron is actually a sysop on this wiki, but he's so generally disliked and personally repugnant that no one cares anymore. 21:34, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Auron, i think her point is that Ryudo's comments were much less worse than yours were and you have never been banned while Ryudo was. FYI I have been observing this whole thing from a far, and I think what she says is true; allot of the admins do like you and that is the reason you have never been banned IMO. Also, like Viper said RfA and RfB are not pop. contests so that is something totally different. --Myria83 21:39, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Your assumptions are wrong on so many levels. Firstly, let me point out that the RfA's and RfB's on GWW are only popularity contests. Absolutely no thought is required and no evidence is given in support or opposition of a candidate. People simply leave their signatures without any reasoning whatsoever, and the vote tally is the deciding factor on whether the candidate wins or not. That sounds like a popularity contest. :::::::::::GWW is not GWiki. GWiki's RfA's have always been a true place for discussion; simply leaving your signature was worthless, as it didn't let the Bureaucrat know how you felt about a particular candidate. If you really supported or truly opposed a candidate, you'd take the time to write an actual essay on it instead of just leaving your signature. The presiding Bureaucrat would then take those comments into consideration when deciding to promote or close as a failed RfA. Again, on GWW, the bureaucrats have no say in the matter, they simply tally votes from the generally clueless userbase. :::::::::::"allot of the admins" on GWW do like me. Some hate me just as much as the next person. All it takes is a single sysop to ban me - yet none have. I guess that means it isn't favoritism, eh? I hate to have to point this out, but you seem to be conveniently ignoring Lemming64's post in this very thread. If you aren't going to take his word for it, there's no point debating, because you simply aren't listening. :::::::::::Ryudo's comments were less worse than mine, but were a disruption to the wiki. Mine aren't. On the rare occasion that mine are, a sysop warns me and I stop. When Ryudo was warned, he ignored the sysops and continued posting. Do you understand the difference in our situations yet, or are you going to continue pretending that the circumstances were the same? -Auron 22:00, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Ima Cheer U Up :D The people who were mean to you need to watch this lol. No sense crying over every one of her mistakes guys :P. --Myria83 19:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I love soliloquies, what do you think? Poke 20:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::How am I talking to myself? --Myria83 20:28, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Technically the computer was talking to herself, although it was writing a report, it is more a commentary to herself.--Powersurge360 20:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::OHHH, I get it --Myria83 20:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ROFL OMG ELE SHOES --Shadowcrest 21:33, 9 April 2008 (UTC)